Diary Of Renesmee Cullen
by PeetaAndTheMockingjayQueen
Summary: Rensmee's diary she writes in every day. New adventures and problems for the Cullens.STORY BETTER THEN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY READERS!!!!!! I'm ****ReNeSmEeAlIcEeMmEtTCuLLeN and this is my first fan fiction story!!!!! (YAY) It may be completely horrible but I am posting it anyways. **** I wrote this when I got bored the other night. PLEEZE R&R!!!**

Dairy of Renesmee 9-29

Dear Dairy,  
The first days after my birth were the worst days of my life. The reason: I could not see my mother. I'm not a normal person. Most people wouldn't know if they didn't get to see their mother for the first three days of their lives. The only difference between me and most other people is, I'm not completely human. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am half vampire. This is my diary. Here I am going to be writing about everything that has happened in my life. Here is a short description of my family. My dad is Edward. He is one of the vampires that has extra abilities. He can read minds. My mom is Bella and her ability is that she is a shield to most vampire abilities. My aunt Alice can see the future, but when people change their minds, the vision she sees changes and their future changes. My uncle Jasper can feel and manipulate the emotions of people around him. My aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett don't have an extra talent. Not all of us do. My grandma, Esme and grandpa, Carlisle, don't have extra things either but they love me so much. My ability is that I can show you my memories by touching you. Why couldn't I see my mother for my first three days you ask? My mother was human when I was born, so that is why I am half human. I couldn't see her because she was changing from human to vampire, which takes about three days. One thing I forgot to mention is that my family is different from others of our kind. You know how vampires drink blood? Well, our family only drinks the blood of animals. So we can live around humans. Cool eh? Sorry my dad says I have to go to sleep.  
-Renesmee C. Cullen.

Dear Diary 9-30  
Hey I'm back. Today I'm writing some more about me and my family. Here are some things about vampires. Their skin is pale and cold and they are a lot faster and stronger then humans. They never age and are almost just about indestructible. Me? I am stronger then humans, but not as strong as my family. I have blood flowing through my veins, so even though I am part vampire, I can be killed.

**SOOOOOOOOOOO? How bad was it? PLEEZE R&R!!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!**

**-**ReNeSmEeAlIcEeMmEtTCuLLeN


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is chapter 3!!!!! :D Pleeeeze R&R!!!!!! aAl I ask of you people is to read, R&R, and enjoy!!!!!! PEACE LOVE TWILIGHT!!!!!! :D  
-ReNeSmEeAlIcEeMmEtTCuLLeN

Diary Of Renesmee Chapter 3  
Dear Diary, 10-3  
I was already depressed and upset enough that my family was in danger because of me, now my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz left. I am happy they went to save themselves from me and my bad luck, but I will really really really miss them. I finally decided that I didn't want my mom to be worried or upset so I restarted talking to everyone this morning and tried to act somewhat normal. But of course, dad saw right through it. " Renesmee, you don't have to work to try to convince everyone else you're back to normal. They aren't buying it anymore then I am. It's just making them more worried. Especially mom. I think you should talk to her about it. She's worried about you much more then you know so please just give it a chance OK?" I nodded and cried myself to sleep even though it was only 10 o'clock in the morning. I woke up at 12:30 to have lunch and 'talk' to mom. Grandma got me some blood for lunch and I thanked her and apologized for the past few days. 'Mom can we talk about the you know what/who/evil?' I asked with my power. " Sure sweetie anytime you want..........." You know where this is going....... The volturri (vultures)...........(evil)............I am scared (no wait terrified).........bleh bleh bleh.......  
-Renesmee C. Cullen

Dear Diary, 10-4  
The dredded day has come. Our family, the Dinali clan, and grandpa's other friends met in the place where the vultures would be. I clung to mom as people gave each other goodbyes just in case..... This is all my fault..........

Heyy!!!!! The things in ' are Renesmee's power speaking in your head thing just in case you didn't know that already. Well, R&R pleeze!!!!!!!  
-ReNeSmEeAlIcEeMmEtTCuLLeN


	3. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!!!!!!! I am reminding you the zillionth time, PLEEZE R&R!!!!!!!!! I LOVE FEEDBACK!!!!! GOOD OR BAD!!!!! THX!!!!!!  
-ReNeSmEeAlIcEeMmEtTCuLLeN  
** This is all my fault..........

Diary Of Renesmee  
Dear Diary, 10-4  
(continued)  
Mom kept her shield around everyone as it went on. I had my black leather backpack that mom gave me when mom put me on Jacob. Right when I thought it was over and we were done for, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz showed up!!!!!!! I wanted to run up and hug her but I knew now was not the time. She explained that the vampire with her named Nahuel who was just like me. They convinced the Vultorri (vultures) that I was OK and was not an "imortal child". They left in peace and the only life spared was Irina, because she was the person who told the vultures about me. She told them I was a so called " imortal child" and paid for her mistake. Mom and dad gave me  
and each other big hugs as did everyone else. Grandpa thanked his friends and they each left. He told the Danali Clan he was sorry for their loss and they left as well. Life went pretty much back to normal. Until exacty 9 days later................  
-Renesmee C. Cullen

Dear Diary, 10-13  
Oh no. More bad news. And it gets better. NO ONE TOLD ME UNTIL THE DAY OF THE SECOND POTENTIAL VAMPIRE WAR!!!!!!!! GAH!!!!!! I mean I know I kind of freaked out before but they could have told me!!!!!! OK I'll calm down now...........calm Renesmee, calm.......OK I'm good now. Because oh yeah guess what. I have full vampire strength now! (yay!) I almost just broke the couch. That wouldn't have ended up too good. Here's how i found out about the SECOND vampire giganto thing because of ME!.................  
**  
OK how do you like chapteeee 4? PLEEZE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!  
-ReNeSmEeAlIcEeMmEtTCuLLeN**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well guys, I started writing and putting it on here but I don't always have the time. I play 3 different sports, I'm with my padre 2 nights a week, and as of right now it's almost summer and I'm going on at least 3 vacations. I'm putting up the last chapters of the stories I started and I will probably put some other stories up but not very long ones maybe only a few chapters….Well whatever happens, please R&R whatever I put up or that I have. This site has helped me so much with my writing and I'm not sad that I found it. **

**Loves and kisses,**

**PEACE LOVE TWILIGHT,**

**ReNeSmEeAlIcEeMmEtTCuLLeN**


End file.
